TalkChloe
by hollyragsdale
Summary: Chloe hoped that she would be a screenwriter and get the chance to be a comedian for a living. Now after years of trying to reach that goal she realizes just how far away from that goal she really is. With the help of some old friends she just might be able to get her life back on track. There are probably gonna be more PP characters in this but i dont know yet.


**Hi. Long time no see, verdad? Yeah anyway this chapter is like uum i guess you could call it a prolouge or something because its really just giving you guys information for the actual story. erm. yeah! So if you're intrested let me know! If you're not intrested keep your filthy fucking mouth shut. Just kidding. Your mouth isn't filthy. I'm sure its quite clean. unless you have some weird poop eating fetish, then i suggest you tell your family and go to the doctor because that has to be good for no one envolved. **

**Anyway. Here is a story i wrote. with my own brain so if its stupid...you understand. byeee love you guys!**

* * *

"Here?"

"No, you idiot. Here," a girl with long red hair steered her companion into position in front of a tripod before adding with what could only be described as annoyed patience, "Why would I want you to lay under my bed anyway?" This was a question she felt she had asked the other girl far too often for how frequently in the past couple years the two of them had been in the same exact position; her setting things up and her friend being destructively idiotic...on purpose.

"Well, you always promise me this will be fun-"

"It is fun," the red head interrupted sharply, ready to once again go down the road to this argument that had also occurred far too often. Well, it wasn't exactly an argument, just her tiny brunette compadre grating on her nerves...once again, on purpose. Choosing to ignore the smaller girl she continued to move around the room, turning lights on, opening curtains and setting her camera up on her tripod.

The other girl wasn't phased by her friend's insistence that what they were about to do was "fun" and lazily continued her original complaint, "-when it never is." Glaring at the lens of the camera that was now aimed directly at her, she slouched down and pulled her phone out of her pocket to distract herself from her boredom and hatred for what she was about to do.

In all honesty, though she would never admit it, this wasn't the worst way she could picture spending her Friday afternoon; it actually didn't even make her top 20 list of things she hated to do, but she would never let her friend know that. She was content to be the reluctant guest, who everyone loved because she hated the world and who also just happened to secretly like helping...a tiny little bit.

Because after all, how could you not want to be involved in this? What is "this" you ask? Its TalkChloe. And its a big deal. Like a real big deal.

Every other day for the past two years Chloe Beale had been uploading videos to YouTube. Ranging from how-to's, to life advice, to stupid parody videos and collaborations with other YouTubers, Chloe had done it all and had slowly, but steadily amassed a huge number of loyal subscribers. And she was proud of it. With nearly four million subscribers to her channel and her dreams of becoming a real comedy screenwriter in reach, she had every right to be.

Today was important, though because it marked a major turning point in her life. It was her last video before graduating high school and moving on to bigger and better things. So of course she wanted her best friend to be (reluctantly) involved.

"Okay, almost ready," she mumbled to herself while she focused the camera and moved around to go sit beside the other girl on her bed. "Put your phone away and sit up, we're recording," she ordered the tiny girl who begrudgingly followed the command, but not without the company of her signature eye roll. Putting on a smile Chloe immediately dove into the routine that had been forged into her life over the past two years. "Hey, you guys, its Thursday on TalkChloe which means it is time for another Q&A!" She leaned forward toward the camera excitedly while the brunette remained blandly in the same spot.

Only when she received a sharp elbow to the ribs did she interject a bored, "Yay. Questions we have to answer...my favorite."

"You guys will have to excuse Beca, she's actually very excited-"

"Am not," Beca shot back childishly only to receive another dig to the ribs. "Ow. Stop it, asshole." She brushed the long strands of brown hair out of her eyes that were preventing her from properly glaring at her friend before protectively crossing her arms over her, what she assumed was already bruised, ribcage.

The two stared at each other in awkward silence for a moment before Chloe turned back to the camera with a smile. "Anyway, as you can see, back by popular demand, although I seriously have no clue why, is my best friend and ray of sunshine Beca Mitchell!" Beca raised her eyebrows to the camera before Chloe playfully pushed her head to the side causing her to tumble over sideways. Chuckling at the middle finger that was thrown in her direction, Chloe plowed on, "Today we're gonna be taking your Q's about graduation and going to college and A'ing-"

"That sounds really sexual."

"-them with the help of the extensive knowledge we've collected as almost high school graduates."

Beca nodded her head minutely, "You guys should trust everything we say...more so than your guidance counselors, teachers, parents, and that homeless guy that's always in the parking lot of the gas station by your school who gives out 'free' advice. You know who you are, Gas Station Gary," she added, pointing to the camera while staring seriously into it.

"You're and idiot."

"Fine, Chlo. Listen to Gassy Gary, but just know I've had bad experiences with him."

"I thought you said his name was Gas Station Gary?" Chloe pestered with a smirk.

"Same difference. Just read the first damn question," she said waving her hand toward the paper with all the questions.

Smiling at the camera for a second, Chloe shook her head at her friend's story before grabbing the paper and reading the first question. "Bealebrokemyheart81 wants to know how many colleges we applied to and which ones we got accepted to," she glanced to Beca to indicate that she should speak first.

"Um, I applied to one. The one that my dad works at. The one that my dad is making me go to. I don't want to go-"

"Beca, shut up, its for free." Then turning to the camera she added, "Beca's going to Barden University near Atlanta so she can get a degree before she sets off to be a DJ and she won't stop complaining about it!" Beca grumbled something that sounded a lot like "well its stupid" before Chloe went on. "But I applied to seven colleges and got accepted to Columbia, Barden, NYU, Dartmouth, and UCLA. I'm going to Columbia though."

Going to Columbia was the first important goal Chloe had set for herself. It was also what she thought would be the first step toward becoming a comedienne/screenwriter/improvist, who also happened to sing on the side. New York was where she felt she needed to be. There were going to be so many options for her to take and so many things she could get involved in: Upright Citizens Brigade, The People's Improv Theater, interning for SNL or other late night shows. It was all there and she was more than willing to put in the work to make it happen.

But just as strongly as Chloe looked forward to college, Beca fought against it. She wanted to be a music producer. She wanted to go to LA and meet the people who would listen to her music and fall in love. She wanted to work in a studio day after day and not see sunlight for 72 hours, but still love her life. And for her college would just be delaying the inevitable. After all, she knew she could make it. She knew it.

The two girls continued answering the rest of their questions, trying their best to stay on topic, but more often than not careening off into the subjects of farts (always funny), Chloe's lack of personal space (always the beginning of a good story), or Beca's lack of gracefulness (just plain hilarious).

* * *

"And that's why Chloe's the freak of nature," Beca finished with a pointed stare towards her best friend, "she's a ginger with a tan...its freaky."

"What's freaky is that I can see every vain in your body through your paper-thin skin. You look like Gerhardt Hapsburg."

While Beca opened and closed her mouth as a form of nonverbal, poorly executed, retaliation Chloe turned back to the camera with a chuckle. "Alright, that's gonna do it for us today. I'll see you guys again this Saturday after I have officially graduated from high school! Thanks for watching and make sure you subscribe to my channel! I put out new videos every other day and sometimes this living corpse accompanies me," she said motioning to Beca who shoved her in the face. "Bye guys!" she added before turning the camera off.

"Uuuugh. Chloe." Beca flopped back onto the redhead's comforter and glared at the ceiling. "I seriously don't want to do this college shit."

This seemed to be the topic of almost all of their recent conversations. Beca would complain and Chloe would gently coax her back down and explain to her that this is really what she needed to do because in the long run college would help her out. Although the closer and closer they got to when they would actually be going their separate ways the more vehemently Beca fought against packing her bags and going to Barden.

With her back to Beca, Chloe began the long process of uploading her video to edit it and later to upload it to YouTube. "Bec, you're gonna like it when you're actually there-"

"That's what you think. You're going to New York where everything you need to become what you want is right there. I'm going to Barden where the most musical thing they have is a cappella and there is no way in hell I'm doing that."

The stance against a cappella. Beca's strongest and most famous argument for why she should not have to be subjected to the education system provided in Northern Georgia. In her opinion a cappella was full of nerds, barbershop quartets, and preppy wannabes who didn't actually know a single thing about music. Her dad had used the campus groups in the hope that he could lure her to the campus, but it had catastrophically backfired. Now not only did Beca not want to go to school there because it wasn't in her "life plan" it also had what she considered to be some seriously detrimental attributes. A cappella being first and foremost.

"Well, maybe you should have applied to some colleges in California then," Chloe said thoughtfully while she began to edit the footage they just shot. "And you know most schools have a cappella groups...maybe it could be fun."

Chloe's famous counterargument: maybe it could be fun. It was her way of telling Beca that sometimes you have to diversify and see where things take you. After all it had worked for her almost every time she tried something new with a video, so she was always pushing Beca to open herself up to new forms of music. A cappella had to be music at its most broken down and raw form; Chloe couldn't see why Beca wouldn't want to play around with that.

Sitting back up, Beca glared at the back of her ginger friend's head. "Maybe it could be fun? And maybe performing open heart surgery is a fun little hobby to have."

"Maybe a cappella could be...aca-awesome," Chloe looked up with a disturbed look on her face. "What the hell did I just say?" Shaking her head she got back to work, "All I'm saying is give it a chance-"

Standing up, Beca scooped up her hoodie and phone before turning to Chloe, "Yeah well, I'm gonna go...I've got a thing with...Bye." Instead of waiting for an answer she stormed out of the room in annoyance and closed the door loudly behind her, leaving Chloe slightly bewildered at her desk.

Maybe Beca was right. Maybe she didn't need to go to college at Barden; Chloe didn't know, but she just wanted Beca to be successful and maybe that meant getting a college degree. But for her, Columbia was where she needed to be. She was one day closer to getting there, and one day closer to living her dream.

* * *

**Hello! Make sure you leave a comment or something. or not. whatever.**

**jk. please do.**


End file.
